


Spell

by goodnightsyndrome



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightsyndrome/pseuds/goodnightsyndrome
Summary: Really short ramble about kids in the Garden.





	

Arima is taking a nap in the garden, surrounded by a beautiful sheet of green and purple. A small petal rests on his face as his slumber continues; perhaps under some sort of spell.

A couple of soft footsteps and a “Kishou nii-chaaan!” can be heard from the distance. Arima lightly stirs.

“Here he is!”  
“Shhhh!! He’s sleeping!”  
“I haven’t seen him sleep before…”  
“…He’s so pretty…”

A couple of voices.

Children.

They huddle next to the sleeping figure in the flower field and just continue watching.

“I know!” Exclaimed one, a young boy with a mole under his right eye. He picks up a stalk from the ground and aims it against Arima’s nose.

Another one, with pink hair, tries to pull the boy’s robe while shouting, “Don’t do that, Nimura!!”

“Yes. Don’t do it, Nimura.” Says another, this time a young girl with light purple hair. The boy pouts and throws the stalk to the side.

Before the children continue, Arima’s eyes gently flutter open. He smiles then sits upright, patting each of them on the head.

**Author's Note:**

> how does this website work


End file.
